Today's hand held power tools utilize an extensive variety of interchangeable implements, accessories, and paraphernalia. The storage and retrieval of these accessories is a matter to which considerable attention has been devoted.
Various types of storage devices have been developed to organize and store variety of tool implements in a single box or container. Typically, however, these containers are designed to be hung on walls, carried in a larger tool box or the like, and are generally intended to provide a case for organizing a complete set of tool implements, such as a set of drill-bit, screw-bits, and the like for example. Typically, when using a tool with interchangeable implements, such as a cordless power drill, it is often necessary to change the tool implement to complete a task, requiring the user to return to the tool box in search of the correct implement for the current job. Alternatively, when working on a task that requires a plurality of tool implements, the drill-bits or screw-bits not currently in use are quite often momentarily placed in a pocket or the like, resulting in a time-consuming search for the correct accessory when it is desired to change the tool implement. Also, the tool implements can become damaged when placed together in a single pocket. Additionally, it is also common to temporarily store a plurality of tool implements on the top step of a ladder, while using the ladder to gain access to the task the tool is being used to complete. It is possible, and highly probable, that the tool implements will slide off the ladder, drop to the ground, and roll into a crack never to be seen again. Therefore, there is a substantial need for storing tool implements and accessories directly on the power tool in order to prevent their loss and damage as discussed above.
Several devices have been developed to address this problem of carrying power tool accessories directly on the tool itself. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,221 discloses a tool caddy for holding a variety of small tools of varying sizes, such as drill bits, saw blades, or the like. The tool caddy is designed to be adhesively attached to an electric drill or similar tool to keep the interchangeable tool elements readily at hand. The caddy uses a flat sheet of flexible material to attach to the drill. This sheet, however, is so large that it would cover vent slots in the housing of most portable drills, interfering in the operation of the tool. Additionally, many of today's drills include speed selection switches located in the top of the housing of the drill. This sheet would cover such switches, reducing the usable features of the drill. Accordingly, such a design is impractical for the majority of hand held power tools.
Another example of a device attempting to solve the problems associated with carrying tools implements on the power tool is U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,040. This patent discloses a strap on drill paraphernalia holding system that allows the user to store the drill paraphernalia needed for a particular job on the tool. The holding system includes a plurality of plastic cylinders attached to a flexible base that receive various drill bits. The plastic cylinders include a plurality of diaphragms with ribbed surfaces to secure the drill bits in the cylinders. The ribbed surface of the diaphragm allows it to perform as a variable opening that holds the bits in place. The plastic cylinders are a bulky and inefficient use of space around the housing of the tool. The bulky nature of the cylinders limits that available storage capacity for holding a variety of implements. Additionally, small screw bits may accidentally become completely recessed into the plastic cylinders, necessitating another tool to push the screw bit out of the cylinder.
Many of these devices use some type of strap which wraps around the housing of the power tool to carry the various implements. However, the majority of power tools incorporate trigger guards-and contoured ergonomic housings that make using such straps difficult.
Additionally, there is currently no device that uses magnetic force to store or temporarily secure implements and accessories, specifically screws and screw bits, to the power tool for easy access.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable hand power tool implement and accessory holder for storing a variety of interchangeable implements and accessories on the housing of the power tool in an efficient manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable hand power tool implement and accessory holder that does not require straps which wrap around the housing of the power tool to mount the holder to the tool.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable hand power tool implement and accessory holder that uses magnetic force to carry tool implements and accessories in a manner that allows for quick and convenient access and interchangeability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable hand power tool implement and accessory holder that does not interfere in the operation of the power tool by covering vents or switches.
These and other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description below.